Devils Never Cry
by Foxlover
Summary: It was like dance. An endless waltz. Their first song. To a life long party. HPOC HGRW
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys,

This is Foxlover here with a brand spanking new story. Sorry for the wait, I was just in a slump and all the other junk. Other times I was just being lazy. Well here's the new installment of my stories. I hope you all read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own or control any of the works of J.K Rowling namely the Harry Potter Series.

Note: This story takes place in the 5th book.

Chapter One: Track One 

Black Night, dark sky. The Devils Cry. That was all in the darkness. She stood. Waiting. Watching. Something was wrong. Walking down the dark corridor she stopped.

"The smell of demons," she said out loud "Calls to me." She finished.

With a flash of red light and a sickening stench there appeared seven demons. All of them symbolized the seven deadly sins. Lust, Greed, Wrath, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, and Pride.

Pulling out her sword _Feroz Demonic _ she hacked and slashed her way through the crowd of demons. She sang under her breath as she stepped to the beat. "_We are falling, the light is calling, tears inside me, calm me down."_

Parry, slash, kick backhand, destroy. It was a dance. An endless waltz. However, she didn't dance much and this orchestra had played its last note. She pulled out the big guns. Literally. _Negro y Blanco. _Made just for her hands. Big guns with holy water bullets.. Oh yeah, this fight is definitely over. Seven shots, seven demons.

"I thought this was going to be one hell of a party." She mumbled to herself, shrugging her shoulders.. Holstering her weapons she sluggishly walked into the next room. Who knew what was behind that door. That was the fun part about it. She smirked.

Boring. Yeah, that would about sum it up. He lay under the hydrangea bush.. His aunt and uncle sat on their asses in the cool house with at least three fans going. They weren't going to pay for the A/C and they just were going to waste electricity. Boy it was hot. Did they care about the scrawny boy? Nope. In fact they didn't even know he was under the bush seeking the shade.

He worked his butt off. Day in and day out he worked for them and at the end of the day all he got was a stale piece of bread and a moldy lump of cheese. He didn't complain. He knew it was no use. They were cruel people and he had to live with it. He couldn't wait when until he turned 17. He'd jump on his broom and fly away into the sunset. He was so looking forward to that day. Right now he had to pull weeds in the garden.

The only sounds that were being made in the abandoned castle was the sound of combat boot and the clinking of trinkets. A cross necklace, six silver bracelets on one arm and a chain wrapped around six times on the other arm. Three earrings in one ear and two earrings in one ear and a stud in the other. With a cigarette hanging from her mouth she hummed a slow funeral march in time with her feet. It was the rhythm that kept her going. The rhythm of the song and the song blasted in her head. It was first song at the dance. To a life long party.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey You Guys,

This is Foxlover with another chapter of Devils Never Cry. I just yanked this chapter out of my head 'cause I was really bored and I was thinking: You guys need a new chapter to read 'cause its spring break and you guys are probably sitting at home with nothing to do since your parents wont take you anywhere for spring break. Okay now lets start this party. Oh yeah and sorry about no break in the other chapter, I could have sworn I put them in.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any of the works of J.K Rowling especially the Harry Potter Series. Thank you for not suing the clothes off my back.

And without further ado….on to the story!

Harry walked to the park in the blazing hot sun. It wasn't like his aunt and uncle were going to let him back in the house so off to the park he was. It was really a hot day, the sweat trickled down the side of his face and the sun was making the back of his neck red. Walking over to the nearest swing set he sat down for a rest. Well, it was the only swing set seeing as his cousin Dudley and his gang of miscreants had destroyed everything.. Oh what Harry wouldn't give to see his cousin get in trouble. Seeing as Dudley was the coolest kid on the block and everyone thought Harry was a trouble maker and criminal no way in this century was Dudley going to get into trouble and Harry be the cool kid that everyone flocked to.

The silence of the park was worrying Harry. Dudley and his friends should have been somewhere around here. Suddenly to his left Harry heard a noise. It sounded like trashcans being knocked over. To his surprise, out of the alleyway came Dudley and company. _Speak of the Devil_ thought Harry. _Yeah come on, let them see me._ It was like God was hearing everything Harry said and Dudley turned around to look in his direction.. Quickly Dudley turned around and tried to usher his friends away from the abandoned park.

"Uh, come on guys there's nothing else left to do lets just all go home and meet back up tomorrow." Harry heard him tell them.

Aw, Diddy Dumpling doesn't want his friends to see me. Yeah well I didn't want to see their ugly mugs either.

Harry watched as Dudley's friends split up and go to their respective houses. Harry slid of the swing he was sitting on and came up behind Dudley without making a sound.

"Is playtime over Big D?." asked Harry in his ear.

Dudley yelped like a dog being kicked and turned around quickly, "Don't do that!" he yelled "And don't ever call me that again." He added

"But you let your friends call you that Big D." said Harry smirking

"Well, you're not my friend and they have respect for me unlike you, you freak." Said Dudley sneering at his cousin

Harry blinked "I didn't know you could put a sentence together like that Diddy I'm proud of you, that Hooked on Phonics stuff must be really working."

"Call me Diddy again and I'll punch your lights out." Growled Dudley

"You don't tell your mother that you're going to punch her lights out when she calls you that." Said Harry channeling all his frustration into Dudley. To be honest Harry was starting to feel a lot better. Gritting his teeth Dudley started walking off into the direction of his house Harry chuckled to himself _Oh boy, I think I made him mad._

* * *

_Clip Clop, Clip Clop_ went her feet on the stone floor. The she walked into a puddle, "Ew, gross, I just got this cleaned." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What is this junk anyway?" She leaned up against the wall and lifted her foot to see what she had stepped in. Blood. Human blood. That meant she was getting closer to the prize. _Well, its not just going to walk up to me and jump into my hands._ Putting on her head phones she danced/walked into the next room.

"Woah," she gasped "what the hell happened in here?"

Blood leap up the wall at weird angles. Carcasses of what looked like something that used to be an person. Somehow these monsters had gotten blood on the ceiling too. It was a pretty high ceiling too. You would have had to stand on one of those huge ladders to get up there and it still wouldn't have been enough to touch the ceiling.

"This is disgusting." She said summing the entire room up

"And its only going to get more disgusting." Said a voice from the shadows.

Getting into a fighting stance, she stood her ground "Who are you asshole?" she was starting to hate this guy already and she didn't even know his name.

"I am the Egon." He said holding out his hands and raising them to the ceiling. He stood almost 6 feet tall and had long lank hair. He wore a sort of uniform, a green jacket with three buttons and his pants had three buttons on each side of the leg. No matter what he wore he still didn't look human. His skin was a dark blue and his eyes were a dark orange color.

She screwed up her face in concentration, "Your name means 'the edge of a sword'?"

"Good job human," he smiled showing his yellowing teeth "Now please grace me with your name so that we know what to put on your gravestone."

She could remember seeing some gravestones when she first came into the castle, but that didn't worry her. He wasn't going to leave this room alive. She wasn't even going to give him her real name. They didn't need to know who they were really messing with "Ambrose."

"Ah, yes, it means immortal." He said winking at her

"What is this, English class? Lets do this thing!" she said pulling out her sword and getting ready

"Ah, not so fast little one , lets make a deal, If you win, you get to go through this door behind me and if I win then I get to have you forever."

"What are you some kind of pedophile?"

"No, you are just rather pretty and I haven't had fun in a long time."

"Sick bastard." She said under her breath.

"Well as you said, 'lets do this thing'"

Yeah, that's it, cliffhanger for you guys! I need reviews too. I thrive off of reviews if you hadn't known that. You know you like this story so why not help the author feel better about herself and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Alight then,

Hey guys, what's up again?! I know this is a little bit fast, but I've been inspired for a couple of weeks and I was bored too so I was just sitting and thinking about this new chapter and then I was like okay then lets get the next one started so we can surprise them. So here the next chapter of Devils Never Cry.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of J.K Rowling especially the Harry Potter series. Thank you for not suing my pants off.

* * *

Harry walked behind his cousin Dudley on the way home after making him rethink ever looking at Harry in the park.

"So Dud, what are you up to tomorrow?" asked Harry "I was thinking of tagging along with you and your buddies." Harry laughed

"No, you are not tagging along and you are not meeting my friends." Said Dudley gritting his teeth.

"What's wrong Diddy, am I too cool for your friends?" asked Harry with sarcasm

"You are such a freak!" yelled Dudley and tried to lengthen his stride. To Harry it looked like he was trying to tip himself over with his quick paced waddling.

They turned the corner and went through the alleyway to get home faster. Apparently Dudley wanted to get away from Harry as fast as possible.

"You just think you're so cool with that stupid branch thing of yours don't you?" mumbled Dudley under his breath

"What my wand?" asked Harry and blinked. Dudley had never talked about his wand before. To scare Dudley, Harry thought it would be funny to pull out his wand and mumble some nonsense words. It had worked before, so why not try again? "Yeah this thing," said Harry pulling his wand out of his pants loop "Makes me feel ten times better about myself." The look of shock on Dudley's face nearly had Harry guffawing, but to his surprise Dudley's ham like hands made contact to Harry's face like a magnet to metal. The punch knocked Harry off his feet and onto the pavement below. _That was not one of my most brilliant ideas. _Harry thought to himself as he looked up into the sky.

"That'll teach you to mess with me." Said Dudley cracking the knuckles on his other hand with the hand he had just hit Harry with.

"Alright Dud," said Harry gathering his feet beneath him and facing his cousin. "I'll never do that again." He smirked. He waited for his cousin to turn around and continue walking. He was planning on tripping Dudley when he got far enough in front of him

"I told you to put it away!" bellowed Dudley swinging around and facing Harry with anger and something else Harry couldn't describe written on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry yelled back. Then he felt it. That cold feeling.

* * *

"So how do you want to die?" asked Egon pulling out a really big spear. It was quite bloody and there looked like there was human hair tied onto it.

"I don't think do asshole." Sneered Ambrose

"Ah, yes, most confident aren't you?" he smiled

"Stop talking!" she yelled and ran towards him. He looked easy enough. On the plus side she had a dagger hidden up her sleeve so whatever he tried to pull with that spear he could meet head on. Jumping into the air she tried to kick him in the head to end it quickly, but that was obviously not going to work on the first time. _Damnit! He's going to make me late to the party!_ "Alright then lets finish this."

"But we've barely begun sweetheart." He smiled swinging his spear in her direction. She jumped on top on the spear and tried to snap it in half. That seemed to work. "Well it seems that you've broken my weapon."

"No, really?" she glared at him.

"Right then, hand to hand it is." He said getting into the crab stance

"Oh, nice crab stance." She said smirking and cracking her knuckles. Rushing him, she knocked him down and pulled out her dagger. "To bad for you I'm allergic to shell fish." She slit his throat and within 5 seconds he was dead.

* * *

"Dudley, close your mouth!" bellowed Harry

"I told you to stop!" yelled Dudley, tears streaming down his face. He ran into Harry, knocking his wand out of his hand .

"You're going to wrong way!" He yelled "You're going towards them!" Harry looked down at the ground and reached around trying to find his wand _Damn you Dudley, you've killed us both! _A tall hooded figure glided towards them. It smelled like death and it looked like it too. Harry quickly grabbed his wand off the ground and got ready to fight for his life.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" shouted Harry pointing his wand at the dementor. A stag erupted from the tip of his wand and trampled the dementor. The stag turned around and headed for the second one and within minutes it had taken the dementor down. Breathing hard, Harry turned to his cousin to see if he was okay. With a sigh of relief he saw that Dudley was leaning against the wall for support and clutching his chest.

"Come on let's get home." Said Harry walking up to Dudley and patting him on the back. He had never seen his cousin like this. It kind of made him feel bad for what had happened earlier

"What in the name of God were those things?" asked Dudley wiping his face.

"Dementors," said Harry ushering his cousin out of the alleyway "lets get home alright?"

"Are they going to come back?" Dudley asked him in a shaken voice

"I don't know, come on let just get home for now." Harry said guiding him towards the house. Off in the distance there was a cracking noise. Like a pistol being shot off. Harry knew that sound. Someone was Apparating or Disapparating. _What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

Ambrose walked down the corridor putting her hair in a ponytail. From what she heard the next demon was supposed to be supposedly harder then the last one. It was the way the demon lords thought. They would place the weaker demons on the bottom on the castle and as you worked your way up to the top it would get harder and harder. _Pssh they don't know who they're messing with. _Suddenly the song _INSIDE OF YOU by Hoobastank _played from her pocket. "What does he want?" She spoke out loud"Hello?" she answered

"We need to back at HQ." A male voice spoke

"Aw, but I was just getting started." She whined "I barely got up the stairs, there was this really annoying demon that was standing in my way and then I had to knock him down, you should have seen it, I was like bang, bang and bang and he went down, I got to give you all the details later it was the coolest thing." She said this all very fast

"Harry's been attacked by dementors." He spoke quickly

"Alright then, I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

Yay! End of the chapter time for you guys to review. Who do you think called her? Hmmm? You could always put it in a review. wink 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I know you all have been waiting for this update and I was just sitting around thinking about what to do for this next chapter so you people get to get this one as a present 'cause I'm really supposed to be working. Cough Cough Tech Crew for the play Cough Cough so uh…yeah here you guys go. In this chapter you kind of see the darker side of Harry and stuff. So, yeah, enjoy the show.

Track 4

* * *

She was thinking of returning to HQ, but there was something she had to do first. _All right, all I have is an hour to get to the top and back. _She climbed the stairs two at a time. She reached the top and in front of her was a door. It was forbidding and looked almost evil. _Well maybe that's because __it's__ glowing a reddish black._ She thought to herself. Putting that thought in the back of her head she kicked open the door with a force you might not have thought she had. The door fell with a loud bang and caused the dust to fly around the room. Coughing and spluttering she wiped her eyes free of the dust. When it was clear she peered around the room with wide eyes.

"I guess this must be the top of the tower I guess." She said out loud.

The room was decorated lavishly like it was fit for a queen of some kind. The color theme was pink and red. There were draperies and thick lush carpets everywhere. There were no windows, but it was still bright in the room. It must have been from the help of a thousand or so candles that were in every corner.

"No, not the top." Came a voice from above

"God is that you?" asked Ambrose jokingly looking above to see where the voice was coming from.

Down from the rafters came a voice that sounded _almost _angelic. "It's in the middle somewhere. It's neither here nor there."

"So, basically you're telling me it's everywhere." Ambrose stated incredulously

"Yes, it is everywhere." Said the mysterious voice

"Bullcrap." She said bluntly

"You dare to challenge me?"

"Why, yes; yes I do." She smirked

"How dare you, you foolish mortal, have you no idea who I am?" the voice snarled

"Well, I don't know all about that mortal junk you're talking about, but other than that I defiantly know who you are."

"This is most infuriating." The voice mumbled

"Yeah, you know what else is infuriating? Me, breaking my neck to look up in the ceiling. Why don't you come down here so we can have a nice little chat?" Ambrose yelled

The body to the voice jumped down swiftly from the rafters and stood before her. To her surprise it was a man. He was wearing something that closely resembled a dress and it was draped over his body artfully. His hair came down to his waist and it was a deep pink. Ambrose looked at him carefully and she could have sworn she saw eyeliner and some shimmer lip gloss.

"What in the name-"

"Quiet!"

"Hey, whoa now-"Ambrose backed up with her hands in front of her

"I said shut it! I know what you are going to say and I don't want to hear it!"

Ambrose sifted through the notes in her head. _The demon in this room is named 'Ichi' also known as the demon of the forest. Gender unknown. Said to be able to manipulate plants of the forest._ _Wait…what? His name is Ichi?_

"Are you sure that you're a man?" Ambrose snickered

"I do not find you funny and for that I must destroy you." Ichi snarled and got into a fighting stance.

"I don't have time for this." She gritted out putting on her serious face.

* * *

Harry stood on end the entire time he had gotten back to the Dursley's. He had gotten yelled at by his uncle, but that didn't worry him as much as that letter from the Ministry did. _They expelled me. I __can't__ believe it. What am I going to do now?_

Harry paced up and down his room. If you looked closely you could see the starting of a worn path in the floor._ Back and forth like a caged animal. That's what I am. That's what they think I am._ Harry walked over to the trunk and kicked it hard. Pain shot up through his foot and into his brain.

"It's not like I'm going to need it." He grumbled sitting down on the edge of his bed.

He put his head in his hands and rubbed his face. He could feel a headache coming on. He stood back up sighing and he looked out the window

. "No post today. No post this entire week. This is so aggravating! Where is everyone?" he shouted

"Stop making all that noise boy!" His uncle yelled from downstairs.

Harry mumbled under his breath. Everything was taking a turn for the worst.

"They're supposed to come and get me, they're supposed to be there for me, and all the times I was there for them and risked my neck to save theirs." He growled out.

He threw himself down on his bed and closed his eyes. _I don't care about them anymore; they can fight Voldermort by themselves for all I care. _He closed his eyes and drifted away.

* * *

Six Minutes later

"I told you I didn't have time for you and don't complain because you brought this on yourself." Ambrose breathed out wiping the sweat from her brow.

Looking around the room you could see that it looked like an elephant with a tantrum ran through here. The bed was flipped upside down and the canopy was ripped to shreds. Singed plants hanged from the walls and all of the candles were put out. Ichi lay across the room in a heap; his sashes tangled up and his hair was a mess. His eyeliner was smudged and whatever lip gloss he had left of his lips was now on Ambrose's knuckles.

"I thought as you went up the tower the demons are supposed to get harder to fight. If I'm almost to the top and this is what they sent me the last dude will be like a passing breeze."

She brushed off her pants and looked around the room for the exit. Since all the candles had gone out there was no light in the room. _Wait hold on. There's light coming from under the wall under there._ Walking over to the wall she pushed it with one hand and it gave way. _Alright then, top of the tower here I come._

* * *

Harry lay on his bed staring at his ceiling in a stupor. _Still no word from Sirius_. They had sent him a letter to tell him to stay put, but after that there was nothing. Then an idea came to him. _I should just go to them. Yeah, that's it I'll go to them and make it easier for them. Maybe they haven't come and got me yet is because they're having some sort of trouble._

"Alright then, to the Burrow it is." Said Harry standing up and walking over to his trunk.

He put on his coat and grabbed the end of his trunk and dragged it down the stairs. His relatives were in the kitchen and couldn't hear him coming down the stairs. He opened the door and pulled his trunk over the threshold. He softly closed the door behind him and stepped down the steps. He took a breath. This was it. He was going to do it. _Alright, one foot in front of another and keep going_ He walked down the sidewalk and around the corner.

* * *

YES! Finally I'm finished! I took me three days to write this. Every time I got free time I came right to my laptop to finish it. Well, there you have it folks the fourth track. Should I start naming the tracks? I was thinking about it, but now I want your opinion. Reviews are most welcome! 


	5. Chapter 5

Alright then here we have it, the next chapter of Devils Never Cry. I was having a hard time with this chapter because I had no idea what to do with it. I was thinking of making it longer too. It's really hard to come up with the things to make a chapter with. Hmm…sometimes I wonder what to come up with that make it dramatic too. Well, enough of my rambling time to get on with the chapter. Thanks for reading and review when you're finished.

* * *

Harry dragged his trunk down the street and into the park. He sat down and the swings and mulled things over for a couple of minutes. Not only had he disobeyed wizarding law, but he had walked out of his aunt and uncles house when he was told not to.

_I'm screwed_ he thought to himself running his hand through his hair making it messier than it was before. Sighing he opened his trunk and pulled out a quill, a piece of paper, and some ink. He poised his hand to start writing, but then he couldn't do it. Something in his gut told him not to worry about writing to his friends. _I wonder where that came from._ He thought to himself. _Never mind, even if I do send them a message I wont get one back. _He stood up and stretched, but something was still nagging him in the back of his mind. He grabbed his trunk again and started off down the road. Suddenly, someone came out of a dark alley.

"Hey kid, you don't want to go off all by yourself, do you?" said the figure

Harry pulled out his wand and shielded it from view. "I think I can handle myself thanks."

"Naw, kid I can't let you do that, I've got orders." The figure answered him

Harry pulled out his wand and trained it on the unknown person and stood his ground. "You stay away from me!"

The person walked closer and into the dim light coming from the street lamp across the street.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" asked Harry bewildered

* * *

Ambrose walked into the secret room and looked around. It was completely empty.

"Alright, I'm tired of you guys messing with me I have something else to do later and this is really cutting into that time, so if it would be so kind of you to hurry up and let me kick your asses it would make me extremely happy." Ambrose gritted out. Her cell phone suddenly rang and she picked it up even without looking at the caller id.

"Yo, I told you I would pick him up as soon as I was finished here." She shouted

"Well it's a change of plans you have to pick him up now." Said the voice from the other side of the phone."

"Why? Did he like run away or something?" she joked

"Yes, that's exactly what happened." Said the voice

"Oh bugger," She said smacking her forehead. "I'm on my way to go get him."

"Thanks Ambrose when you get back you can have all the cookies you want." the voice chuckled.

"How funny Remus, you should be one of those comedians." Ambrose said sarcastically. She closed her phone with a quick snap and turned around and walked through the door. "It took me forever to get up here in the first place." She grumbled stomping her feet.

**Half an hour later**

After a quick change of clothes Ambrose found herself walking through an alley in Surrey, England. She was now wearing a black leather trench coat with a army camo tank top underneath, black jeans and knee high army boots. She had forgotten her hair tie so her hair lay all around her shoulders and covered on her left eye. She put her hands in her pockets and mumbled all the way down the alley way.

"I tell you, teenagers these days, think they can just up and run away every time something gets rough." She muttered

She looked up and saw a figure walking down the street lugging a trunk behind them.

"And cue the emotional teenager." She mumbled smirking and walked out of the alleyway into the street.

**Back to the present**

_Do I really look that much like him, much less a man?_ She thought to herself raising her eyebrow

"Do I sound like a man to you?" she said pushing her hair out of her eyes and then putting her hand on her hip.

"I-I'm sorry," Harry stuttered "I thought you were someone else."

"Obviously." She smirked walking over to him. She went to grab his arm, but he put his wand in her face instead.

"I still don't know who you are," He snarled "For all I know you could be a Death Eater trying to lure me in."

"Babe, if I were a Death Eater trying to lure you in I probably would have had you wrapped around my finger by now." She said laughing at him.

Harry flushed at her pet name for him, but he still didn't remove his wand from his hand.

"Do I have to take you by force Harry?" she asked tilting her head to the side smirking at him.

"Let's go!" he snarled and shouted the first spell that came to his mind. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Ambrose dodged the spell and jumped behind Harry. She flung her hand out hitting him in the back of his head, effectively knocking him out.

"Ha, that'll teach you to mess with me." She laughed flipping her hair out of her eyes. Suddenly she realized: "Aw crap. Now I have to drag his body to headquarters!" She picked him up and slung him over her shoulder.

"Ugh, not as light as he looks." She puffed out trying to keep her balance while walking.

She stepped out of the street and walked down the alley way she had come from.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Harry and Ambrose have now met each other. Heh, they're not the best of friends yet, but it'll eventually get there. Oh yeah, Ambrose isn't her real name. So yeah, I'm going to reveal her real name soon too.

Now go ahead and click that review button!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, this chapter just came to me recently. Well, actually, it took a lot of thought. I didn't want to bore you guys with random fillers so right now I'll just move ahead with the story line and whatnot. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Devils Never Cry.

* * *

Ambrose walked down the dark alleyway leading to the Noble House of Black. Something about that house was just eerie to her. Yeah, maybe the house elves heads on the walls just gave her that haunted house feeling.

"I wonder what he thinks about being in that house again after all these years." She pondered.

Harry was stirring over her shoulder. "Better get him in there before I have to talk to him again." She hefted him up to make herself more comfortable and continued walking. She knocked on the door three times and waited. It opened with a creak and she walked in.

"What did you do to him?" a voice asked

"He wanted to get rough." she answered. A person came out of the shadows, it was Remus.

"So you knocked him out?" he raised his eyebrow in question.

"What did you want me to do? Wait for him to curse me? I think not. This face is way to pretty for that." She chuckled. Walking around Remus she headed for the stairs. She stopped and listened.

"No Order meeting today?" she asked looking toward the kitchen door.

"No, we were all waiting for Harry to get here. Wait till Mrs. Weasley seen what you've done to him." Remus said looking at Ambrose and then looking at the kitchen door.

"That's why you're going to keep her occupied while I get him upstairs." Ambrose said pushing Remus with her free hand.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I dunno, make something up, pretend you're a school boy again and you have to cover for Sirius after one of his girlfriends asks you where he is." Ambrose tried as best as she could to tiptoe up the stairs quickly.

* * *

Remus sighed and pushed open the kitchen door. He walked over to the table and sat down grabbing a glass and a pitcher of water.

"Who was that at the door Remus?" asked a plump lady standing by the stove stirring something.

"Uh, it was Ambrose." He said after taking a very long drink

"Did she bring Harry with her?' Mrs. Weasley said stepping away from the stove.

"Yes, they were heading upstairs." He said pouring himself another drink of water.

"Oh good." She said heading for the kitchen door

"Wait," said Remus jumping out of his chair "where are you going?"

"To greet Harry, of course." She said; her hand on the door.

"I, uh, think you should wait awhile. You know, so they can greet each other. You know how teenagers are. Just a sack of emotions that they are." He said rushing towards her to get between her and the door. She looked at him strangely and turned back to walk towards the stove.

"Alright then." She said turning back to whatever she was cooking.

Remus sighed and sat back down in his chair. He ran his hand over his face and sighed one more time.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." He mumbled under his breath

* * *

Ambrose walked up the stairs and into the bedroom on the left. In the room there were already three people sitting in the chair. One of them looked up as she walked into the room with Harry over her shoulder.

"What happened? Were you two ambushed by Death Eaters?" said a man with long dark hair.

"No, he decided he wanted to be a man and disarm me so I opened up a can of whoop-ass and let him take a sip." She smirked, throwing Harry down on one of the nearby couches

"Did you hurt him badly?" asked a girl with bushy hair

"Does it look like it?" Ambrose asked back looking at her with raised eyebrows

"Hah, wait till I tell Harry he was beat up by a girl." Said a Ginger

"I didn't beat him up per say." Ambrose shrugged "I just knocked some sense into him."

"What did Molly say?" asked the dark haired man also known as Sirius

"What Molly doesn't know won't hurt her." Said Ambrose shrugging off her jacket onto the chair next to her. "Got any food in this place?"

"How'd you get past her?" questioned Sirius

"I got Remus to cover for me." Ambrose said rubbing her stomach.

"He was always great at doing that." Said Sirius smirking.

Harry seemed to be stirring from his unconsciousness. He groaned and tried to turn over in the chair but there was no chair left so he ended up on the floor. Checking his surroundings he stood up and scratched his head. He found the eyes of the Ginger also known as Ron.

"What-Where is going on here?" He asked standing up and brushing his pants off.

"You're at Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." Said Sirius clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked

"What's with all the questions? I'm hungry, lets eat." Said Ambrose standing up and heading for the door.

"Hey you!" called Harry going to pull out his wand, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" She questioned pulling his wand out of her pocket. She threw it to him and stood her ground. "What are you going to do with it? Put a nasty little curse on me? Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

Harry glared at her and pointed his wand at his mark.

"Now, I wouldn't be doing that if I were you Harry. "Said Sirius raising his hand and lowering Harry's wand.

Ambrose winked, waved, and walked out the door.

"I don't think you should mess with her Harry." Said Hermione

"Why not? She started it!" Harry

"Yes, but remember, she can always end it." Said Sirius stroking his beard.

"Don't let her get the best of you mate." Said Ron patting Harry on the back. "Now, let's go get some food, I'm starving."

* * *

Well, this is the end of the chapter. See, I introduced all of our favorite characters and stuff. Well, not all of them, but you know what I mean. This didn't take me as long to write as I thought it would. I just sat down and started typing. Eh, I could have done better, but I wanted to get this out there. Thanks for reading, now click the little button and submit that review. 


End file.
